The Year of the Lust Dragons
by slash666333
Summary: This is a DracoHarry slash. My first fan fiction, and slash fan fiction. I suck at summerys so, just try to read it, tell me what you think.
1. Part 1

**A/N:** Hey, this is slash, don't like don't read. Hi everyone this is my 1st ever slash story, but let me warn you this is a very detailed slash with a twisted ending. K, hope you like it. If you do let me know and I'll keep writing.

Slash666333

On to the story.

**The Year Of The Lust Dragons**

**Part One**

It was Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts and he was feeling great, until Draco showed up.

"Move out of my way damit!" Draco said as he was running by.

Harry turned to look, but Draco had already knocked him down and kept running down the corridor.

Hermione and Ron helped Harry up.

"What the hell was that?" said Ron.

"Never mind that did you see the book he was carrying?" Hermione said.

"I don't know and no I didn't catch that, I was too busy getting knocked down and falling, sorry."

"Well it sure looked important, because it was a 7th year spell book."

"What the hell is that?" said Ron curiously.

"It's one of thee most important, and incredibly difficult to master books."

"Gosh, why is it such a surprise that only you would know something like that Hermione?" Said Ron sarcastically.

Hermione gave him a dirty look, "It's not my fault that you don't try to learn stuff."

Ron stuck his tongue out at her.

"Your so immature," said Hermione.

"Ok, ok that's enough, who cares what Draco had and why he was in such a hurry." Harry yelled.

"Sorry Harry, are you ok?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said.

"Aren't you just slightly curious why Draco was carrying that book, or where he was going?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but wherever he's going it must sure be important." Harry said.

**A/N:** Yeah, this is my first fan fic, ever. It will be slash. Reviews are needed. Comments/suggestion.

Thanks!

Read and Review

Slash666333


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews Yana5, Inkstained Scarlet, KitKat82, embyr81788,but I really need suggestions on the story. Anyway I do wonder where Draco is going. Will soon find out. Oh and one more thing crab and Goyle are smart in this story.

Slash666333

Onto the story.

**Part Two**

Draco was on his way back to the Slytherin tower, where he would search rigorously for a way to get his dear beloved Potter to fall madly in love with him.

Only one problem... Harry already was.

Draco burst into the tower while Crab and Goyle were playing chess.

"Get out, I have to work on something!" Draco yelled.

Crab and Goyle stared at him.

"What's wrong with you, can't you see were playing a very mature and intellectual game here?" Crab said. "Yeah we've been at it all day." said Goyle.

"I don't care if you've been playing all year, I said get out!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. "Come on love we've better finish this somewhere else." said Crab. "Ok darling, but I much rather have us go to our bedroom." Goyle said with a purr. "Ok then we can finish this game another time." Crab said lovingly. They gave each other a soft gentle passionate kiss and went up stairs to finish what they just started.

**A/N: **Oh dear I wonder what's about to happen. Well I hope you like it so far. Would like me to continue on Crab/Goyle or Draco searching or both. Please tell me.

Read and Review

Thanx!

Slash666333


	3. Part 3

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews HP Girl 28, Yana 5, xXx Silver Star xXx, embyr81788, KitKat82, and Inkstained Scarlet, but an even more special thanks to HP Girl 28 and Yana 5, because they love Yu-Gi-Oh which is one of my favorite things also. Sorry about the writers block, and I apologize HP Girl 28 for this chapter you might not want to read this, because way 2 many people say I have to finish Crab/Goyle.  
Slash666333

Onto the story

**Part Three**

Crab and Goyle went upstairs to finish something they had started.

"Oh Goyle I love you so much!" Crab said moaning. "I love you too and I want you so bad." Responded Goyle. They grabbed each other and locked into the most wonderful passionate kiss.

Goyle grabbed Crab and threw him onto the bed. Goyle then started to give him a lap dance. Slowly taking off his clothes he striped.

(Wait a minute we need some music.

Crab: What do you mean we need music you're the author, you put on some dam music.

Author: Oh sorry guys.

Crab: Well... put some on.

I pop in a CD. I like big buts and I cannot lie Starts to play.) Back to the story.

Crab got hornier and hornier and hornier until he couldn't stand it any longer.

He jumped up and grabbed Goyle tearing off what was left of his clothes.

Goyle lovingly made out with him.

Goyle and Crab both fell on the bed together.

Goyle grabbed Crab's big hard dick in his hand and stroked it.

Crab then licked Goyle's lips, then went to his neck, then his ear, until Goyle stopped him and did the same.

Goyle went lower and took his dick and stuck it inside his very warm mouth.

He licked and sucked Crab's dick until, Crab said "I going to cum right now if you don't stop."

Goyle quickly rolled over and Crab stuck it inside his tight ass, fucking him harder, and harder, and harder, until he came all inside Goyle's ass.

Goyle took his dick and stuck it inside Crab's mouth. Crab sucked it until Goyle exploded inside his mouth, and Crab swallowed all.

After they were done they lay there holding each other cuddling, and staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Crab, you know that don't you?" Goyle said passionately.

"I love you too with all my heart, and I'll never stop loving you even after death." Crab responded.

They kissed passionately.

"You know I think Draco needs someone to love." Goyle said.

"He also needs someone to love him back." Crab said.

"Lets go to sleep" Goyle said.

"Ok love." Crab said.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: **I hope that was long enough. It seems good so far. Thanx for the reviews. I apologize again for this chapter, but no one has ever done that. I think? So I had to. Hope you enjoyed.

Thanx!

Review.


End file.
